Chigusa's New Minions
by UberNimrod
Summary: Negi's students are in Mahora Academy's High School after their return from the Magical World. While Negi himself is away trying to arrange matters for the Green Mars project, someone else has plans of their own.
1. Chapter 1: Kyoto, Here We Come!

Chapter 1 Kyoto, Here We Come!

I don't own Negima. I think everyone knows that by now, but a disclaimer is still expected.

* * *

The bell rang, signaling the end of the school day. As everyone started to leave the classroom, Konoka stepped over to Setsuna. "Ready, Secchan?" she asked.

Setsuna nodded, "I am. I just need to run by the dorm room to grab my bag and change."

Konoka smiled, "A whole week off. I can't wait to see Father."

"Oh? Are you leaving, Konoka?"

Konoka nodded to Yue as Yue and Nodoka approached. "We are. Secchan and I are going to go to Kyoto for the week. Did Paru tell you?"

Yue nodded, "She did, although I wish we had known sooner."

"Oh?" Konoka asked.

"Yue and I wanted to learn more about Eastern magic. Orbis Sensualium Pictus does not have very much information about Eastern magic, so Yue cannot research much. Even Library Island does not have many books about it, and you know how many books it holds." Nodoka said.

Konoka smiled her happy smile, "Then why don't both of you come with us? I'm sure Daddy won't mind two more of my friends around."

"Are you sure?" Yue asked.

Konoka nodded, "I am. Daddy did ask how everyone was doing. Both of you can tell him in person that you are well."

"I'm curious as to why your artifact doesn't have much information about Eastern magic, Yue?" Setsuna asked as she guided everyone to the door of the classroom.

"First hypothesis, Eastern magic is still largely unknown and therefore has little information available about it. Second hypothesis, Eastern magic is extremely unpopular, and therefore little information is available about it because those in power wish to keep it unpopular." Yue said.

Nodoka and Konoka just stared at Yue. Yue tensed, "What?"

Konoka smile at her friend, "You don't study this much in class. Why the effort now?"

"I'm curious is all." Yue said. 'I am not telling them I am researching this so I can be useful.' she thought.

"Well, that sort of magic is indeed not popular. Mostly based on some misconceptions." Setsuna said.

"Such as?" asked Nodoka.

"Such as the perception that Eastern magic is entirely ki-based. That is not true, although ki does figure a lot into many of the spells." Setsuna said.

"What spells?" Yue asked.

"Like the talismans that I use to make miniature copies of myself. Also the copies of Negi during the school trip." Setsuna said.

Yue frowned, "I remember those copies. We got into trouble with Nitta-sensei because of those."

Setsuna nodded remembering, "But that is only a part of Eastern magic. There is more, but I do not know much of it."

"You can fill us in on the train Setsuna. I think we need to go pack." Yue said.

Nodoka nodded in agreement, "We could use your help though if both of you are already packed. I want to change from my uniform as well."

Konoka nodded "I keep telling grandfather that these uniforms for St. Ursula High School are stuffy, but he won't listen."

Setsuna appeared to be considering something. "I want to try something when we get to your room. It might make packing your bags much faster."

"Alright." Nodoka said.

* * *

"Huh." Yue said. Konoka just nodded in agreement.

It was an amusing sight to behold. Setsuna had summoned three of her paper copies, and they were busy fluttering about packing Yue's clothes into a bag. The flurry of activity had made Yue and Konoka pause just to watch.

"They seem bigger than when I last saw them." Yue said.

Setsuna nodded, "I have developed my ki over time. I hadn't realized how much I had improved until I thought of this as a way to pack more items faster."

Konoka smiled "They are still so cute." Setsuna blushed at that remark.

Nodoka stepped out of the bathroom dressed in more casual clothing, and smiled at the three golems packing Yue's bag. "They really have grown. Didn't they used to be half that size?" she asked.

"Yes they were." Setsuna replied quickly. "We better hurry though. I think the train leaves soon."

Everyone nodded. Soon enough they were at the station in time to catch the train.


	2. Chapter 2: Extra Baggage

Chapter 2 Extra Baggage

I still don't own Negima. But I can have all sorts of fun with the characters from Negima.

* * *

After their arrival in Kyoto, Setsuna looked around as everyone gathered their luggage. It was a force of habit to keep Konoka safe that had been honed over time. She noticed the couple sitting on the bench apparently waiting for someone. She also spotted the group of teenagers loitering near the station. She took note of the elderly gentleman having an animated discussion with one of the station employees. So naturally she was not surprised when she saw a white bird swoop down from a nearby building and fly towards Konoka and the others.

She reached for her sword as she moved to intercept the bird, but reconsidered as there were witnesses nearby. Instead she opted to try to catch it as it came in low towards her friends, as she recognized it for what it was: A paper golem similar to the one she had cut in half on the train during the class trip to Kyoto.

Yue, Nodoka and Konoka noticed Setsuna's sudden sprint towards them and became alert to any threats. Both Yue and Nodoka were surprised by Setsuna's actions, but quickly spotted the bird. Konoka didn't even bother with searching for the cause of Setsuna's actions, she trusted her protector enough to move out of the way of any danger.

The bird tried to angle its flight to match Konoka's new position, but Setsuna was faster. Setsuna grabbed the paper golem as it tried to reach Konoka. As it was grabbed, the bird turned back into paper.

Yue and Nodoka stepped carefully to Setsuna as she unfolded the paper. "What was it Secchan?" Konoka asked as she also made her way to Setsuna's side.

"A letter?" Setsuna asked, more to herself than to the others. She held out the paper so they could easily see that was indeed what it was. All four gathered close to read it.

_Konoka-han,_

_Your father has released me as I no longer wish for petty revenge._

_I would like to speak to both you and Setsuna-han when it would be convenient. If only so that I can apologize for my actions. I have recently purchased property that has an abandoned temple on it. I intend to turn the temple into a school._

_If you decide to not come then I will understand. If you wish to bring extra protection, I will understand as well._

_Chigusa Amagasaki_

"Well, she could have chosen a more subtle way of delivering this." Yue stated as she sipped her juice.

"I don't trust her." Setsuna stated firmly.

"Let's see what Daddy has to say. After all, he did release her." Konoka said.

All of them nodded at that. After grabbing their things, they departed the station and went to Konoka's house. As they departed the station, another bird identical to the first flew off in a different direction.

* * *

Eishun smiled as Konoka and the others came into the main hall. Konoka however, kept her face even, as Setsuna looked slightly embarrassed. She went to her father and gave him a hug.

"Really Daddy. The entire household staff was present to greet us as we came in. I thought I told you to not do that?" Konoka pouted at her father.

"It is a formality Konoka. As you know." Eishun replied.

Konoka sighed. She knew she'd get nowhere with him on that front.

When Konoka turned her father loose, Setsuna spoke up then. "We received this just after we stepped off the train."

"Oh?" Eishun asked as Setsuna handed him the piece of paper.

"Airmail travels rather quickly." Konoka quipped as her father read the letter.

Eishun looked thoughtful for the briefest of moments. "I did release her. Almost a month ago." He turned to the girls. "She had sworn off revenge in front of me and the rest of the Association. I took her at her word. But..." noting the expression on Setsuna's face, he admitted "I do not trust her to do so easily."

"That would make all of us in agreement with that assessment." Yue said.

Eishun peered at the paper, "Airmail huh?" Konoka nodded, "Secchan caught a bird and it turned into that."

"Ah. Those ofuda." Eishun smiled slightly. "It used to be that they were used to carry messages. Something I see Amagasaki-han continues."

"Do you have any suggestions for us Daddy?" Konoka asked.

Eishun thought for a moment. "In all honesty, I do not know if you should go or not." He turned to his daughter then, "I suppose I should leave it in your hands, since you are the heir to this Association."

Konoka nodded then turned to her friends, "I think all four of us should go. What do you think Secchan?"

Setsuna's words came out slowly as a faint blush appeared on her cheeks, "Ojou-sama, I am not sure if it would be wise to involve Yue and Nodoka."

"You don't need to worry about us, Setsuna." Yue said. Nodoka nodded, "Eva-chan has been making us practice offensive spell-casting for some time now, while you and Asuna have been sparring. We will be fine if she tries something."

Setsuna nodded to them before turning to Eishun, "Do you know where Amagasaki-han's temple is located?"

Eishun nodded, "I do. She did not try to keep it hidden from us."

Konoka smiled, "Then we shall go and visit her in the morning."

Eishun smiled, "As I myself would were I in your place." He paused, then asked, "Eva-chan?"

As Nodoka smiled and blushed, Yue explained, "Evangeline has been continuing to teach us, but not as often. Before we went with Negi to the Magical World, we trained in her resort every day. Now we train there three times a week. With Negi trying to gather support for the Green Mars project, our training has been reduced. I suspect that is because Evangeline misses Negi's presence and our presence in her resort reminds her of that."

"It is good to see that Evangeline has mellowed during her imprisonment. Nagi might have had the right idea after all when he cast that curse on her." Eishun said.

Konoka nodded, "Eva-chan has mellowed a lot if all of the stories that we've heard are indeed true."

"I still cannot believe she lets you call her Eva-chan." Eishun smiled.

"She hates it. Which is why we do it." Yue explained.

Eishun chuckled slightly before gazing at the four girls with a serious expression, "All of you should be careful. I will tell you now that Amagasaki-han has only three people that work for her. They were hired to help make repairs to the temple and to the other buildings, and they are normal workers. I know one of them, as I've hired him to make occasional repairs both to this house and the temple. None of them know of Magic. I assume that Amagasaki-han has kept it that way."

All four nodded. "We will be cautious." Setsuna said.

* * *

Read and review please. I can't improve if I don't know I am making mistakes.


End file.
